I'm Sorry!
by Shadow018Wolf
Summary: So mistaking a hot guy for a movie theatre worker wasn't exactly the best way to get him to ask you out on a date, but somehow that worked quite well for Kagome even though she was embarrassed beyond belief.


**Dom: So this literally happened to me when I watched Pitch Perfect 2 so I'm gonna share it with you with slight modifications of course. This will be short like** _ **Troublesome.**_ **Hope you enjoy :) BTW, to the people who read _Skittles,_ I'm making a sequel to that and I don't know when I'll be finished though because the length might vary depending on my mood and free time so just watch out for that :) I think I'll post it in the same story so yeah :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Don't own**

 **Note: Somewhat AU**

* * *

Kagome was walking aimlessly around the mall. She's trying to familiarize herself with the surroundings since she's pretty sure, she'll be spending a lot of time here. The girl sighed. College days are almost here and she's freaking nervous about it. She's basically getting a fresh start.

New city.

New school.

New people.

New life.

Everything will start anew for her. It's both a good thing and a bad thing.

Glancing down to her phone, she saw she has at least thirty minutes till the movie started. Sighing once more, she decided to go inside early to snag herself a good seat. Arriving at the cinemas, she looked around, confused.

There were no people lining up yet. Narrowing her eyes, she checked the time.

' _Huh, where is everybody?'_ She just shrugged and decided to ask if she's allowed to go inside. Spotting an older teenager sitting by the entrance, she walked over to him.

"Hi. Am I allowed to go in now?" she asked the guy.

The stranger turned to her and blinked, "Um, yeah! Just put your card in and it'll let you enter." A card-reading machine automated the "gates" for the movie theatre so you'll need a card, with the movie encoded in it, to enter the theatres.

"Um, I got a ticket instead," Kagome held up the small piece of paper.

Sometimes they run out of cards so they give out tickets instead.

"Uh, well, I don't know," the guy then chuckled, "I don't work here."

Blinking, it took a second to register what the other said. Flushing red, Kagome apologized, "Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" her cheeks were burning in embarrassment. She's pretty sure the older guy noticed it too because he laughed.

"It's okay," he flashed her a grin before pointing towards an older man walking towards them. "You can ask him though," sending her another smile, he went inside when his companion—who was a little boy—exited the bathroom.

Still feeling the heat flooding her cheeks, Kagome gave the man her ticket and she went in. Getting her phone out, she texted her friend, Sango.

 _Oh my gawd! This so embarrassing! I wanna crawl under a rock and die!_

 _What? Why? TELL ME!_

 _I mistook another person for a worker here in the movie theatres and oh my God, this is just embarrassing! Seriously! How was I supposed to know that he doesn't work here? He wore the same colors as the workers here?! Did I mention he was hot?_

 _Fuck, Gome… That's hilarious really XD_

 _AND EMBARRASSING!_

 _That too XD_

 _There are times when I hate you… This is one of those times :P Gtg, movie's starting_

 _You love meh :P Hahahaha this is payback, vetch :P Enjoy the movie! :D_

Kagome chuckled to herself quietly. Her best friend is really something.

* * *

The movie was fine, but she kinda likes the first part better than the sequel; it wasn't disappointing though. She still enjoyed it.

Getting out of the room, she thanked the heavens above when the crowd still hasn't accumulated yet so she got out of that dark room unscathed.

Checking her phone again, she thought about either going home or going out to eat. Because of that, she didn't notice the presence coming towards her.

"Hey," a soft voice called behind her.

Kagome whirled around and her eyes went wide once she realized it was the guy she met earlier with his little brother she presumed.

"Um, hi," Kagome quickly greeted. "I'm really sorry about what happened earlier… I-I just—"

The guy laughed again, cutting her off, "Look, it's okay," he smiled at her. "It's also my fault for wearing the same colors as them and sitting in their seat while waiting for my brother. It's a stupid idea, now that I think about it."

Kagome chuckled awkwardly, "I-I guess so."

"It's okay really," he smiled once more. "Anyway, do you want to eat dinner with us?" he gestured to his little brother—who waved at her cutely.

"Oh, no. I wouldn't want to impose," Kagome returned the wave to the little kid.

"I wouldn't have asked if it bothered us."

"But—"

"This is like a payback for earlier."

"No, it's fine. I should be the one who should apologize really."

"Then why don't we go out to eat and apologize to each other whole night long," the stranger mused. He rolled his eyes amusedly when it still didn't convince her or didn't take the hint. "You know, I'm asking you out on a date. That's one of the reasons why I want to go dinner with you."

"Oh," Kagome said then, " _Oh!"_

"Yeah," the guy sighed. "Unless of course you don't want to. I mean this is pretty fast and we're practically strangers—"

"It's okay!" Kagome interrupted him. "I mean, I would love to go, but not as a date though. It IS pretty fast so why don't we get to know each other more and see if it works out in the end…" she trailed off, blushing.

"Alrighty then," the guy chuckled. "I'm Himuro Tatsuya. This is my brother, Taiga."

Kagome giggled lightly, "I'm Higurashi Kagome and nice to meet the both of you!"

"The pleasure is all mine. So shall we go then?"

"Sure," Kagome nodded. She was surprised when Taiga held her hand, grinning at her. Looking up, her eyes met with Himuro's amused ones.

"He likes you," Himuro informed her before staring straight ahead, his hand held by Taiga as well.

"That's great to know," a smile was planted on her lips. As they walked through the wall, she took out her phone and texted Sango again.

 _Update: The hot guy aka Himuro invited me to dinner ^_^_

 _REALLY!? O.O YOU GO, GIRL! *\\(^-^)/*_

Shaking her head, Kagome tucked away her phone again. She can talk to her friend about her day later, but for now, there were two brothers demanding for her attention.

* * *

 **Dom: It's not as sweet or fluffy as I would like too, but *** **shrugs** *** Sorry though :( Anyway, thank you for reading. I'm still trying to be an active writer despite being in college and all… It was fine at best. Mostly we had vacants because our Professor (especially in Math) doesn't show up. Just like earlier. Our Prof didn't show up for 30 minutes so we just left and ate lunch because our next class was 11:30 – 1:00. It was 9:00 when we left the class hahaha But Chem hurts my brain because almost everyday we have quiz -,- Anyway thank you again and I already made a Twitter account so yeah if anyone is interested just hit me up there cause I'm online there everyday. Same icon and same name. Again thank you!**


End file.
